dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Okunuki Kaoru
| Imagem=Arquivo:OkunukiKaoru.jpg | Nome= 奥貫薫 | CidadeNatal=Tokyo, Japão | Nascimento=22/11/1970 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 奥貫薫 *'Nome (romaji):' Okunuki Kaoru *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Data de Nascimento:' 22/11/1970 *'Local de Nascimento:' Tokyo, Japão *'Altura:' 157cm *'Signo:' Escorpião *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Agencia:' Quarter Tone Biografia Nascida em Tokyo em 1970, Okukuni fez a sua estréia como atriz no filme de 1989 "Battle Heate ". Desde ebtão a sua carreira tem sido multi facial, incluindo os trabalhos na televisão, filmes e comerciais. Embora ela estivesse rodeada por atores impetuosamente individualistas no filme de 1997 "Radio no Jikan", ela atuou com uma forte performance como uma bonita assistente de produção. Neste mesmo ano ela apareceu na série de drama de televisão da NTV "Koi no Vacance". Em 2000, ela entrou em um período integral no papel da série de drama da Television Asahi "Nekketsu Shusaku ga yuku", mostrando ainda as suas outras facetas do seu considerável e fascinante talento. Em 2001, ela apareceu em seu primeiro papel principal em "Yochien Game- Ojuken shimasu! ". Ela lidou nesta primeira experiência com um papel poderoso sem problemas, quebrando novos fronteiras para o desenvolvimento de sua carreira. Em 2005, ela apareceu em vários trabalhos incluindo o filme "Curtaincall" de Kiyoshi Sasabe, e na série de TV "Umizaru" e "Aibou". Ela também estrelou como Orga em "San-nin-shimai" produzido por Robert Allan Ackerman em 2004 quebrando novas fronteiras. --''Official site'' Dramas *CRISIS (KTV, 2017, ep4) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *ON (KTV, 2016) *Marumaru Tsuma (NTV, 2015) *Bonkura (NHK, 2014) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Gochisousan (NHK, 2013) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep01) *Nakuna, Hara-chan (NTV, 2013) *Perfect Blue (TBS, 2012, ep9-11) *Beginners! (TBS, 2012, ep3-4) *ATARU (TBS, 2012) *Chouchou-san (NHK, 2011) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Ikari no Ruby (Fuji TV, 2011) *Good Life~Arigato,Papa. Sayonara~ (KTV, Fuji TV, 2011) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010, ep4) *Angel Bank (TV Asahi, 2010, ep1) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Real Clothes (Fuji TV, 2009, ep7-8) *Meitantei no Okite (TV Asashi, 2009, ep1) *Hancho (TBS, 2009) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Kakashi (Fuji TV, 2009) *RESCUE (TBS, 2009, ep1) *Zeni Geba (NTV, 2009) *Kokuchi Sezu (TV Asahi, 2008) *Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008) *Koizora (TBS, 2008) *Naito Daisuke Monogatari (TBS, 2008) *Code Blue (Fuji TV, 2008, ep9-11) *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008, ep3) *Maou (TBS, 2008, ep2-3) *Ryokiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008, ep10) *Kimi no Nozomu Shinikata (WOWOW, 2008) *Egao wo Kureta Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tokugawa Fuunroku (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Tantei Gakuen Q (NTV, 2007) *Hasshu Mawari Kuwayama Jube (TV Asahi, 2007, ep6) *Aibou 5 (TV Asahi, 2006, ep5) *PS Rashoumon (TV Asahi, 2006, ep8) *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006) *Machiben (NHK, 2006, ep2) *Byakuyako (TBS, 2006) *Jyoou no Kyoushitsu (NTV, 2005) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) *Fuufu (TBS, 2005) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tenka (NHK, 2004) *Last Christmas (Fuji TV, 2004) *Aibou (TV Asahi, 2004) *Churasan 3 (NHK, 2004) *Renai Shousetsu (WOWOW, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Mayonaka no Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2004, ep3) *Ginza Manmannaka! (銀座まんまんなか!) (TBS, 2003) *Churasan 2 (NHK, 2003) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002, ep1) *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari (TBS Seasons 6-7) *Churasan (NHK, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Kiseki no onna (Fuji TV, 2001) *Saimin (TBS, 2000) *Renai Chudoku (TV Asahi, 2000) *Renai Sagishi (TV Asahi, 1999) *Kanojotachi no Jidai (Fuji TV, 1999) *Koi no Bakansu (NTV, 1997) Filmes *The Red Army (2007) *Hero (2007) *Ashita no Watashi no Tsukurikata (2007) *Gamera: Chiisaki Yusha-tachi (2006) *Sugar & Spice~Fuumi Zekka (2006) *Sakebi (2006) *Houkyou Monogatari (2006) *Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *Kenchou no Hoshi (2006) *Peanuts (2006) *Curtain Call (2005) *Always - 3chome no Yuhi / Always - Sunset on Third Street (2005) *Kita no Zeronen (2005) *Mail (2005) *Ren'ai-Shousetsu (2004) *Hanochi (2004) *Get Up! (2003) *Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) *Ring 0: Birthday (2000) *Radio no Jikan (1997) Links Externos *JDorama.com *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoria:JAtriz